


Up, up and away

by Sisusen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Submission, Subspace, amateur kinda, but people are in fact leaving kudos once in a while, getting some kind of things going with nick without louis knowing, im really a bit embarrassed about this whole fic, its a bit..., so im keeping it, thanks lovely people!, well i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisusen/pseuds/Sisusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry are in a relationship with Louis, but is out partying without him one night. </p><p>Harry meets Nick at this party. </p><p>They start talking about sex. It ends up with Nick wanting to try something, not sexual, and Harry finds himself in the lovely kingdom of Subspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, up and away

I have realized that a lot of this fic is pretty unneccessary words, trying to be plot... If you want to, you can skip the first part... All way down to where I say HERE. :)

 

Harry jumped easily between the many rain puddles the streets of San Francisco welcomed him with. His three friends seemed to be in a hurry and were several feet ahead of him, heading to a party before a concert they were planning to see this evening. They would meet some of Zayn's friends who were currently staying at a hotel room in some fancy hotel in the city. It rained, so it was certainly wet and ruined hairstyles his friends tried to flee by hurrying, but Harry wasn't bothered by a little rain. His hair used to have taken extreme liberties when a party night was over anyway, so he was in no hurry. Moreover, he had Louis on the other end of his cell phone. Could anything in the world feel awkward then?

Louis, darling Louis, beautiful, cute, hot Louis, right now comfortable lying on the bed in his old bedroom, was home over the weekend to attend his little brother's baptism. His mother had given birth to twins and this was the first time Louis had the opportunity to meet them, and he was head over heels in love with the little bundles. Harry smiled big as he listened when Louis excitedly told him how it was to hold the little ones warm bodies against his chest, to get hug after hug from his sisters, and get to feel small again, under his mother's roof.

Harry admonished him, however gently "But I hope you doesen't let your mother take care of you too? Keep in mind that she just gave birth! To not one, but TWO babies, honey, you have to take responsibility now, you can't just lie on the couch and wait for her to serve you food in front of the TV!"

Louis snorted. "Oh, you'll be satisfied to hear that I have cooked breakfast TWICE in TWO days AND I brought the whole family out to a restaurant, I most certainly take care of my near and dear ones! Don't you think more about me than that?"

Harry smiled again. He wondered lightly if he really had stopped smiling since Louis called him almost 20 minutes ago.

"Okay. No. I shouldn't assume those kind of things about you. I just know that you are a bit... sloppy... and maybe a little bit lazy... So I just wanted to tell you that a woman who just gave birth should be taken care of, not demand things of."

"She didn't just now give birth, the twins are 1.5 months old, and I DO take care of her! Honey, I promise!"

Harry hummed a smile to answer while he looked for his friends. He squinted and let his eyes wander along buildings he had never seen before. Then he saw them. They stood huddled in a hotel entrance, Liam excitedly waving with both arms for Harry to see.

Harry said, "Hey, I need to go, we are going up to Zayn's pals now. I'll talk to you later, yeah? Take care of little mum now. Give her a kiss from me."

"Yes, I'll immediately drag my sorry ass out of bed and make some tea for her!" Louis exclaimed and Harry heard how pleased his boyfriend sounded for having that idea. He smiled - again, or maybe still - and informed Louis that it sounded like a great idea.

They hung up after various declarations of love, and Harry hurried over to Zayn, Liam and Niall who stood waiting for him.

 

**HERE! They have just arrived to a party before a concert they were planning to see this evening. They would meet some of Zayn's friends who were currently staying at a hotel room in some fancy hotel in the city.**

 

And - continue! :)

...

The elevator took the four friends up on the eighth floor, it was a beautiful hotel, decorated in a very old style. Harry enjoyed the surroundings, and the first thing he did when they were welcomed into the hotel room, was to, with admiration in his eyes, look at a big beautiful painting in a gold frame, hanging on the wall. It was a magnificent piece, he didn't recognize the artist, but tried to remember the name for later, he wanted to do more research in this amazing artist.

"Oh, an connoisseur of art?" he heard a voice say. Harry turned to it and saw a tall dark-haired man taking long strides against Harry, holding out his hand. "Hi, welcome to my little hotel room. My name is Nick."

Harry greeted him and said, "Harry. Yeah, it's totally awesome. Do you know of more works from him?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I think it's really nice, but no more than that. I won't throw myself out on the web and google to try to find all the other stuff he made."

Harry smiled and told Nick that it was exactly what he had been planning to do. Nick laughed heartily and wished him luck in his art hunt, before he moved on to welcome the others.

...

The room was large, with no problem furnished with a king size bed, a large lounge group of a sofa and two big armchairs, and a small table with four chairs near the small mini bar. Harry walked around and introduced himself to the others in the room, the friends of Nick, four girls and one guy. He sat down in one of the armchairs and went with ease into the conversation they were holding, it was about how best to prepare newly picked mushrooms before adding them to the cooking. Harry loved to cook and it all ended up with him describing to an enthusiastic crowd, every little step in the perfect omelet, served with mushroom stew.

The conversation flowed smoothly and Harry felt comfortable at the party. They were open, happy people, and he liked the feeling of being able to relax a bit, not being chased by fans, not having to expect a camera up in his face any second.

When the converation went from cooking, to house decorating, to wall paper, to bedroom furnishings and then smoothly led in to the subject of sex, two of the people who attended the mushroom discussions, had gone out on the balcony to smoke, leaving Harry, Nick and Liam. Harry and Liam knew everything about each other at this point - it tend to get that way when you hang out almost 24/7 for three years... But Nick came up with exciting new views and perspectives. It turned out that he was gay, and when he and Harry began discussing buttplugs Liam left the sofa with a polite smile and explained that he would go and refill his wine glass.

Liam didn't come back after that, and the group of soft furniture where Harry and Nick were seated was empty, just the two of them still there, Nick on the couch and Harry still in the armchair. The others in the room lay in bed or hung out in the huge bathroom where they used the large marble basin as a bar and mixed one crazy drink after another.

They continued talking about sex and Harry felt comfortable with the talkative man, about 10 years older than himself, Harry would gues, so when he was asked if he knew anything about being submissive or dominant, he answered honestly. He described without hesitation that he probably thought he would enjoy being submissive, but that he and Louis never had tried anything like that. He didn't doubt for a second that Louis would enjoy being dominant, but at the same time, he sometimes had the mental state of a 12 year old, so it really didn't matter how much Harry loved him, he wouldn't really dare to surrender to it, wouldn't really dare to fully trust Louis to be serious for that happening between the two of them.

Nick cocked his head and said, "Really? Don't you trust that your boyfriend would take it seriously?"

Harry shrugged. "No. But he has many other qualities." he replied with a smile.

Nick smiled back but insisted "But... that sounds awful. It would be too bad if you avoid it just because you don't think he can be serious. Would you like to be submissive, is it something you have thought about?"

Harry replied vaguely "Yeah... well... I don't relly know exactly what it means, I haven't made that much of research for it to be honest... but I like it a lot when Louis on rare occasions keep a tight hold on my arms, and when he forces me to stand or sit exactly the way he wants... and I like it when he steers my head, hold my hair, really hard, when I give head. And when he gives me hickeys so... so that I can watch them later and know that... he gave them to me... Like, that I can see that I'm his... But I don't know... is that what it's like to be submissive...?"

Nick smiled widely. "I think tou have good prospects to become a good sub." he said, nodding convincingly.

Harry still had a hesitant look on his face. Letting his gaze wander around the hotel room, slightly furrowed eye brows. "But... if we would even try, I and Louis... I don't know, maybe I wouldn't like to be told what to do, how do you know you like to descend to the level where someone else decides everything? Because that is what being submissive is about, right?"

Nick nodded, but said nothing, let Harry ponder on. He thought there was to be found an absolutely perfect submissive boy there inside the dark-haired young man before him. His silence was worth it, because after a minute Harry continued "Maybe.. being forced to sit on my knees on the floor, hands clasped behind my back... maybe... maybe not even be allowed to look him in the eye until he say I can..."

Nick watched with increasing interest in how Harry shook lightly, a shiver coursing through his body. Still Nick said nothing, and Harry spoke again: "Maybe he leaves me sitting on the floor while he leaves the room... And is gone for a while, just because... well, because..." Harry looked at Nick now. "... to kind of show that he's the master?"

Nick bit the inside of his cheek, he was deeply impressed by this boy in front of him, who just a little while ago had said he didn't really know what it means to be submissive, but then without the slightest help, line up detail after detail that suggesting some kind of insight in that kind of relationship. Where he had found these examples of events, Nick did not know, perhaps not Harry either. But all the words that fell from Harry while he was with a pensive gaze sometimes watched Nick, sometimes whatched the other people in the hotel room, gave Nick an idea. Maybe the drinks he had during the evening had made him a little more brave, willing to push the boundaries, maybe they made him a bit more... stupid? He didn't give the idea many seconds of thought before he said to Harry "Hey, you wanna try something?"

Harry looked at him and said, "What?" and took a sip of his wine.

"It's only this one thing... We could... well, I can... I have a lot of experience being a dom... And I thought we could try something."

Harry raised his eyebrows .

Nick said, "It's all about testing this thing we're talking about, but I don't mean it to be sexual in any way. It's not that you would be cheating on Louis or so. We can just test how you feel being in a submissive place." Nick repeated himself: "Again, I promise, there's nothing sexual here. We can do it here in the room with everyone else around. There's probably a chance that I get sexually aroused by it, maybe you too, but that's not what I'm going for. I'm... well, I'm just wanna test you. Test your submissiveness. What do you say?"

"Nothing sexually?" Harry repeated.

"Nothing sexually. Nothing strange. Nothing horrible."

Harry was not the one who backed down when it came to trying out new things, so he nodded a short okay to Nick and were now looking at him curious. What would happen now? Harry really didn't have a clue, couldn't even try to guess what the older man had in mind.

Nick smiled quickly at him and then he got up off the couch. He walked up to Harry and stood before him. In an instant, his eyes changed. From looking kindly and curiously at Harry, he now were looking at him with a frank, unflinching gaze. Harry shivered and enjoyed the feeling of how his skin suddenly felt.

"Stand up." Nick said.

Harry did as he was told. There was a tingling in his stomach, he already had a good feeling about this testing situation. He looked eagerly at Nick, curious to know the next step. Nick turned and took a few steps away from Harry, he stood beside the sofa now, in a part of the room that was not as well lit. It was hard to find a place inside the hotel room for only them, but Harry thought that Nick still did seek privacy by choosing that place.

He stood there, still and silent. Just now he had been nothing but a nice guy with a big smile, but now he looked at Harry with a serious expression that didn't reveal anything of what he was thinking, hands clasped in front of him.

"Come to me." he said.

Harry gasped and suddenly felt very affected by his new friend. He walked up to him, and - was the room was spinning a little bit? The floor were swaying? Yes, the floor were absolutely swaying. Harry didn't know if it was the alcohol or his tense anticipation that made it feel that way. He didn't care. Rather, it was a nice feeling. No one has ever died of a floor swaying a little under one's feet, right?

Now he stood in front of Nick. Harry was tall, but Nick was taller. Harry looked up at him, keen to get to know the next step.

"Get on your knees." Nick provided short, clear orders. No room for hesitation.

Harry felt a surge of satisfaction sweep through him while he as smoothly as he could in his tight jeans, sat himself down on his knees. He was a bit shocked at how much he liked to sit there, waiting for more orders, leave all decisions in the hands of this man. He breathed in and out through his nose, surprised registered how somewhat strained his breaths were. He tried to explain that with the alcohol might have made his blood start racing. For he could not be... turned on... ? At least not already? If he ever would be, Nick said that it wouldn't be sexual?

He looked up at Nick again. Searched his eyes, looked for confirmation. Did he do it right? Was he doing good?

"Did I say you can look at me? Eyes on the floor!" Nick said, his voice hard now. Just like Harry. Yes, Harry really couldn't believe it, but he was really hard. And it was painful, wearing the jeans he wore, sitting on his knees. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to collect himself before he opened them and looked down at the floor, which Nick had told him to do.

"Harry." Nick said then. The voice calm again. It felt good inside Harry that he seemed to have made Nick happy again. He felt a strong need to do so. He didn't want Nick to be disappointed in him, he wanted to be a good sub. Deep down inside, he hoped that Nick would say it, that he did a good job, but it felt weird to hope for something like that. This was just a test thing, which admittedly might turned out to prove that Nick was right, but still. Why on earth would Harry feel the need to hear that he was a good submissive? It would be going too far in this little game, no?

Nick continued "I want you to clasp your hands behind your back."

Harry did as he was told, he was about to look up at Nick again but remembered that he wasn't allowed to do so. Another shiver coursing through his body. He enjoyed this unexpectedly lot. His head buzzed in a delightful way and he started to get that lovely fuzzy feeling in his body that he got when he was really really horny. But this was something else. The same feeling, but like Nick had promised, it wasn't sexual. Sure, he had a throbbing hard on, and it hurt, it hurt so good, but... this feeling was due to something else. Could it be that he actually enjoyed being submissive? Once again Harry shivered, he liked the idea of it. The idea of being a sub. He heard his breathing sounding more laboured with every minute that passed, and now, as he sat on his knees with his eyes to the floor and hands behind his back, and Nick quietly standing in front of him - he felt so clearly how affected he was. He was thinking to trying to bring down his breathing, because far away, he saw in the corner of his eye how Liam and Niall stared at him. He understood them. It must look odd, him sitting there, chest quickly lifted up and down and Nick standing in front of him, none of them moving.

Breathing continued, Harry felt his strained breaths echoing loudly in the room, despite the music bouncing of the walls. Liam and Niall kept watching them. He wanted to turn towards them, give them a wink, letting go of one hand to give a thumbs up, but it was like he was in a trance. He noticed everything around him, but the only thing that mattered was to make Nick happy. Nothing else, not even calming his friends would get him to lift his gaze off of the floor, or let go of one of his wrists. Nick was the center of his world right now and he loved every second of it.

Harry noticed that Nick was moving gently above him and suddenly he felt a hand in his hair. He inhaled fast and deep, the feeling of oxygen quickly filling his body made him dizzy. He was so attentive to everything now. The large hand stretched out over his head and the feeling made him quiver. He was like a small deer in a meadow with a hunter in front of him, nowhere to run, every move being watched. All his attention was directed at Nick and he felt - he knew - that all of Nick's attention was directed at him.

His body began to feel soft, warm, like a warm fuzzy blanket slowly were wrapped around him. The sounds from the others in the room, the music, water splashing in the little kitchen, everything slowed down, all embedded in cotton. Everything around him slowly disappeared. Everything that happened to him, all that Nick did, seemed crystal clear, but everything else... Harry let go of the surroundings, he didn't need it anymore, the surprised glances his friends threw him, Zayn also now, didn't affect him any more. All he could sense was his own breathing, the blood that pounded in his body to reach down to his cock, Nick's hand on his head and Nick's breaths, that was as strained as his own.

He drifted further into the enclosed feeling when Nicks hand slowly took a hard grip on Harry's dark curls. He wanted to stay here forever. Never would he want to get out of this magical world he had slowly been drawn into, he felt so good here. It was warm, it was quiet, still the sense of pleasure roared loud within him while all he experienced was embedded in thick layers of newly fallen snow.

Nick's hand released its grip, the pain of the scalp eased and the sensation sent soft jolts of pleasure through Harry's body. He was like jelly in Nick's hands. He didn't feel foreign to anything at all, everything Nick wanted to do, he would get to do, everything Nick wanted to take, he would get to take. Harry wanted to stay in this state, it was like something he had never before known.

Nick's hand stroked Harry's hair now, and clearly, yet so far away, Harry heard Nick saying "Look at me."

Harry couldn't bring himself to lift his head. He made a mediocre attempt, but gave up instantly. It just wasn't possible. His head was meant to always hang bowed like this, his eyes were there to be firmly nailed to the floor. He felt good here, didn't wanna let go of the pleasure. He heard his own heartbeats so clearly in his head and there was a buzzing in the body, a dull feeling that Harry never wanted to lose. He couldn't look at Nick.

"Look at me!" Nick said again, a little louder, a little more firmly this time.

With a great effort, Harry bowed his head upward. He looked at Nick, looked at him and thought for a hundredth of a second that it was some kind of angel he rested his eyes on. He tried to smile, tried to show Nick how much he enjoyed it all, but he couldn't get the muscles in his face to obey him. He blinked slowly.

"Harry..." Nick said. "We are gonna end this now. I think you are the most perfect submissive I will ever have the honor to meet. But I think it's enough."

Harry didn't respond. Just continued to look up at Nick, feeling the buzz in his head, the throbbing cock, the hands holding on to eachother behind his back almost as if they were doing it themselves. Again he wanted to smile, again his muscles refused to work together.

Nick seemed to step out of his dominant role, for now he with a light hand caressed Harry's cheek, saying "Harry... it's time to come back now. Let go of your hands, put them in your lap."

Harry did as he was told. Almost. He let go of his hands, but instead of putting them in his lap as he was told, he slowly let them reach the floor on each side of his thighs while sinking his whole upper body down, forhead resting light on the carpet. Far away in his mind he termed this position as something like "Child's Pose" in yoga. He enjoyed the way he was laying. He liked the child 's pose, and the fuzzy feeling became even more prominent in this compressed position.

Far far away, he heard Niall exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?! Nick!" and how Nick calmly replied, "There is nothing to worry about, take it easy now..."

"Easy?! How the hell are we supposed to take it easy?? What did you do to him?"

Harry was floating around in his woolly world, never never wanting to leave. He wanted to tell Niall and the others that they didn't have to be concerned about it, absolutely not, but it was impossible to get anything out at all. He just lay on the floor, quietly, enjoying his state.

Nick stroked his back. "Harry, sweetie... Harry, how are you...?"

Harry just couldn't respond.

"Harry, babe, you've been so good, so good..."

Harry felt happy when he heard Nick praise him. More, more, he wanted more.

"Come back to us now, Harry, you've been so good, but now we want you back."

Harry was pleased stooping there on the floor. How could he ever want anything more in life, now that Nick had told him he was good and he was in this lovely protected world? Why would they want him back?

"Harry, sweetie... Have you ever heard of subspace...?" Nicks voice nested into Harry's buzzing feeling of happiness.

Harry searched in his memory after the word. He thought he recognized it, but to search among all the facts in his memory was like swimming in syrup. Everything was slow, everything was so hard to find. After what seemed like an hour, he finally concluded that he had read about subspace in an article he had skimmed through at some point, some day, a thousand years ago. Subspace. A state you'd enter after you feel full confidence in your master when one is... submissive... Harry contemplated the fact. "When you are submissive." He smiled. He thought he did anyway, he was still far away from the noisy hotel room, still far away from Niall who anxiously were treading back and forth beside him.

"Harry. Are you with me? Answer my question babe. Do you know what subspace is?" Nick talked to him again.

Harry managed to letting out an "Mm..." on an exhalation and he could feel Nick's caresses across his back increased in speed.

"Okay, Harry, do you think you are there? Harry, honey, are you there...?"

Harry gathered all the strength he had and was able to grunt out "Mmm... I'm... at least not... totally with you..."

"Harry, I want you to come back now." Nick said and stroked Harry's back, head, cheek.

Harry shook his head slowly, forehead against the floor. No, he wanted to stay. He thought Nick was mean, unsympathetic, that would have him to leave. He really really wanted to stay.

"You must come back to me. You must come back to your friends. Harry, try."

Harry was breathing heavily, he really didn't want to, but something in Nick's voice told him that it was time to leave this amazing world.

So he started his struggle. He turned all his attention to Nick's hands caressing him, it was like running in a dream, the dreams he had as a child, when he would run and run but nothing happened.

Harry felt Nick's hands on him, heard Niall scared breathing beside him and he fought his way up.

At last, he was there. At last, he was in the room again. The sounds were clear now, the floor under him felt hard and stable. Nick's hand was no longer something remote, something that was just for him. He took a deep breath and slowly let the air out again.

"Harry" he heard Nick's voice above him. "Are you with me?"

"Us!" Niall corrected him.

"Us." Nick said.

Again Harry managed to get out an "Mm..." but it was much easier now. He was with them. He was in the room again now. Slowly, with the help of Nick's strong arms, he sat up. He looked at him with eyes just awakened and smiled a little.

"Harry!" Nick exclaimed. "What the hell was that? Did you end up in subspace?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder and looked down at the floor. "I don't know... Maybe? You tell me."

"That was one hundred percent that kind of state, but I don't understand... I don't understand how it could happen."

"What, it wasn't even planned?! Was it a MISTAKE, drugging our pal that way?" Niall spat out, and Harry saw that Liam and Zayn agreed. They still looked really worried.

Nick shook his head. "No, I didn't drug him... you can see that, he's back now. It 's just that..." Nick came back looking towards Harry "... it's just that I never thought one could end up there just by the little we did. Hell, I didn't think it was even possible to end up there without knowing each other! Harry, you are extremely receptive... you're fucking amazing, you know that...?"

Harry blushed and smiled, big and awake now. "You think? You think I was doing good?"

Nick smiled, relieved to see that the Harry he met tonight was back. "You were so insanely good. So very very good! You were the best sub I have ever encountered. Go home to Louis and tell him to dominate you and that I'll be damned if he doesn’t do it seriously, then he should get a reward in the form by Harry in subspace."

Harry laughed and put a hand on Nick's arm. "Thanks pal." he said. "I'll try." Then he stood up and was embraced by his three friends. It was time to go to the concert. Harry felt prepared for whatever the evening had to offer now, he had experienced something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never experienced subspace, I have never been in a dom/sub-relationship, and I don't know if I got things right at all to be honest. I just needed to get this out of my head. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
